MINE!
by BlackMoon29
Summary: A single Emmett and his mated siblings meet a human Bella during their first day of College together. However, they all quickly learn that things are not always as they seem. Rated M for Lots of Lemons!
1. Chapter 1  MINE!

**DISCLAIMER: All characters related to the Twilight Saga are owned and were created by Stephenie Meyer. No profit will be made from this story; it is for entertainment purposes only. **

**MINE!**

**Chapter 1 – MINE!**

**BELLA'S POV:**

My name is Isabella Swan; Bella for short. I grew up as a child in a small suburb just outside of the City of Phoenix; however I have spent the majority of my early adulthood moving around the country. My parents died years ago when I was just eighteen years old. They were killed in a car accident during my senior year of high school; their car was smashed to pieces by a drunk driver. I was traumatized by their sudden and tragic deaths; however I knew what they would want me to do, so I finished out my senior year of high school.

My parents were well off; so after their deaths, I inherited a large sum of money. Because of my inheritance, along with several other reasons, I decided that I didn't need to work or go to college the following fall. Instead I spent my time traveling around the country as well as overseas.

I was now 21 years of age and had finally decided to give college a try. Despite my time traveling around the world and visiting many places; I was extremely nervous. Today was my first day of school. I had enrolled at the University of Washington in Washington State over the summer. Fortunately, because of my inheritance, I was able to purchase a lovely two story house just a couple miles off campus. There was no way in hell that I wanted to live in a dormitory with a bunch of rowdy college students. I wasn't necessarily shy or anything, but I did enjoy my privacy. Therefore living in the same building as hundreds of other college students was my personal idea of hell.

I was an avid reader. I loved the classics; I constantly had my nose in a novel written by one of the Bronte Sisters or Jane Austen. Because of my love of literature; I decided that majoring in English was a logical choice. Unfortunately since the University of Washington was a Liberal Arts School, I was still going to have to suffer through all the basic requirement courses; such as math; foreign languages; the sciences; and the arts. When it came to the arts, at least we had the choice of focusing our studies on either classical music or actual art. I went with the music.

Needless to say; my nerves were getting the better of me and my heart was beating at a heightened rate as I pulled onto campus for the first time. I entered the parking lot and found a spot to park my brand new Mustang Convertible; which I also happened to purchase over the summer. As I mentioned before; my parents were very well off and I still had plenty of money left over from the inheritance, even after enrolling in college, purchasing a new home, and buying a brand new car all over the span of one summer.

I parked my car and opened my driver's side door to get out. As soon as I opened my door, their scent hit me like a wrecking ball.

Vampires.

The sweet scent was unmistakable. I stepped out of my car and glanced around, looking for the source of the fragrance. It certainly wasn't' difficult to locate the source; they stood out like a sore thumb amidst the average group of college students. All five of them were either standing in between a silver Volvo or just outside a rather large Jeep.

I began to take in their appearances; there was a lanky boy with wild untamed bronze hair standing next to the driver side of the Volvo with his arm wrapped around a gorgeous blond bombshell. From the manner in which they were embracing each other it was easy to discern that they were mates.

Standing near the back of the car by the trunk was a tall leonine male with curly blond hair. He was lean but muscular. Next to him stood a short little vampire that kind of reminded me of tinker bell; she was so small that she had to definitely be under five feet in height.

Finally there was the fifth vampire; I appraised him as he hopped out of his humongous jeep. He was absolutely massive. He probably stood somewhere between six feet and four inches to six feet and six inches in height. His frame was as wide as a massive redwood tree trunk; his arms were probably close to the circumference of my entire waist. I could see the muscles rippling underneath his shirt as he moved gracefully from the driver side door to the back of his Jeep.

As he looked towards his companions; he grinned from ear to ear form some unknown reason; displaying the two most adorable dimples I had ever seen. He then proceeded to turn his head fully in my direction and we locked eyes. As I stood there like an idiot trapped in the gaze of his golden eyes, only one thought kept repeating itself over and over in my mind; "MINE!" "MINE!" "MINE!"

**EMMETT'S POV:**

My name is Emmett McCarty Cullen; I was born in 1914 and was turned into a vampire at the ripe ol' age of twenty one. I grew up in the small town of Gatlinburg, Tennessee. I was out in the mountains one day huntin' for food for my family when I was attacked and mauled by a bear. I don't remember much after that; besides the burnin' fire that consumed me durin' my transformation.

I was later told that my adopted sister Rosalie had come across my bleedin' and battered body while she was out huntin' herself. I was told later that I apparently reminded her of her best friend's little boy from her human life. So lucky for me, she decided to save me from the bear and carry me all the way back home to let Carlisle, the man who is now for all intents and purposes my father, bite me and inject me with his venom. I was told that the transformation took just about three days to complete. I still remember all of them tryin' to tell me immediately after I woke up, that I was now a vampire. I would have thought they were pullin' my leg and that they were all full of shit; if it were not for the burnin' feelin' that I felt in the back of my throat the minute I woke up from my change.

Ever since that fateful day in 1935, I have spent my entire vampire life with my adoptive family. Carlisle and Esme were two of the most lovin' compassionate people I had ever met; I was proud to call them my parents. I was also blessed with four wonderful "adopted siblings". There was Edward and Rosalie who were a mated pair as well as Jasper and Alice who were also mated.

That was the only difficult thing about my life; it was hard sometimes livin' with three perfectly mated couples. For the most part I was carefree and happy. However, there were days that I couldn't help but feel a sense of loneliness; bein' the odd man out and what not. Today for instance, happened to be one of those days.

We had all decided to enroll in college again. We had all done it at numerous times durin' our lives; but this was the first time all five of us decided to attend the same school together. We were all enrolled to begin classes today at the University of Washington. As I was gettin' ready to leave for school with the rest of my siblings, my sister Alice came bouncin' up to me.

"Emmett, it appears you have a rather interesting day ahead of you."

I sighed. I hated when she got all cryptic and shit. "Cut it with the riddles Pixie; what are you talkin' about?"

She huffed in annoyance and then started gigglin'. "Well, I see you talking with someone other than us all day today at the University."

I wasn't expectin' that; we always tend to stay to ourselves, only interactin' with humans when it was absolutely necessary.

"So who is this mystery person Alice?" Edward asked from behind me. I didn't even realize the fucker was standin' behind me.

Alice scrunched her face up in annoyance, "Well that's sort of the thing; it is a mystery person. I can't see them."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Alice, how the hell do you know that I am goin' to be talkin' with someone all day if you can't even see them?"

She just gave me a face that said isn't it obvious; but hell, I was still lost.

"Well Emmett; either you have a psychotic episode during school today and talk to an imaginary person all day; or I just can't see the person for some strange reason."

She gave me a knowin' smirk before continuin'. "Actually, I am assuming it's a girl unless you prefer men and you haven't told any of us."

Before I could respond and ask what the hell she was talkin' about, Jasper asked the same question for me as he entered the conversation.

"Alice, darlin'; how do you know it's a girl that Em is gonna be talkin' to all day."

She bounced up and down in excitement a couple times before answerin' Jazz's question.

"Well like I said, I can see Emmett talking to an invisible person all day; but later on in the day it also looks like he is holdin' hands with the same invisible person. So unless our Emmett here is going to holding a man's hand all day; then Emmett is going to meet a girl…finally," she sighed.

Well Shit! Does that mean I am goin' to meet my mate today?

You see that's one of the advantages we have as vampires; we can tell who our mate is at first sight. As I mentioned before I am the only single member of my family and believe me it is not due to a lack of suitors. I just had made the decision that I was not goin' to waste my time in a relationship unless I knew that girl was my mate. I just didn't see the point in gettin' involved with someone that I knew I wasn't meant to be with.

I told the rest of my brothers and sisters that I would follow them to school in my Jeep; that I wanted some time alone to think about what Alice had just laid on me.

As I followed Edward's silver Volvo to campus I couldn't help but wonder; what if I actually was goin' to meet my mate today? I wondered what she would look like and what kind of personality she would have. In hindsight I guess those were stupid things to worry about. If someone was your mate, then that basically meant that they were your perfect match; your mate was meant to meet your needs and you theirs.

Then it hit me; what if she was human? I have heard of that happenin' to a few other vampires. If my mate was human then I would eventually have to tell her what I was. Plus once you meet your mate, it is nearly impossible to go on livin' without them. If she eventually accepted the whole vampire thing; would she ever want to be turned herself? I couldn't bear to find my mate after all these years and then only have her for fifty or sixty years while she lived out her short human life; what the fuck would I do after she died?

Whoa, slow down Emmett.

All Alice said was that she saw you holdin' hands with some invisible person. There could be a bunch of different reasons why I might do that. I am gettin' way too ahead of myself here. I guess all these years as the seventh wheel in my family had me puttin' the cart before the horse. Alice's vision could mean nothin' at all.

As I pulled my Jeep into the campus parkin' lot I tried to shake everythin' that Alice told me out of my head. I parked my Jeep next to Edward's Volvo and hopped out of the door. The rest of my family was already standin' around Edward's Volvo. As I turned to face them Edward whispered so softly that I could barely even hear him.

"Em, that must be the girl over there; behind you; that Alice saw you talking to and holding hands with. It would make sense considering the fact that I am unable to read her mind."

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as Edward confirmed there was actually a girl that I would somehow be involved with today.

I slowly turned around to look at her and I was immediately struck by her beauty. She was slim, but had curves in all the right places. She had a heart shaped face that was surrounded by thick silky mahogany colored hair that traveled half way down her back. Her skin was as nearly as pale as ours. In fact, if it wasn't for the blush she now had on her cheeks and her thunderin' heartbeat, I might have mistaken her for a vampire herself.

Then I locked eyes with her; it was as if her big chocolate brown doe eyes were piercin' into my soul. In that moment the only thought that was goin' through my head was, "Mine!"

Fuck Me; I guess I found my mate and she was human.

I was broken out of my trance by Alice's voice, "Emmett…Emmett…Emmett!"

I finally turned around to indulge her, "What is it Alice?"

"Go talk to her Em, you guys have the same two classes today; Math then Science. Trust me, go introduce yourself and offer her to walk to class with her."

"You sure about this Alice, she's human; what if I hurt her or somethin'?"

"Please trust me,' she begged.

I nodded and made my way over to the goddess standin' in front of the gorgeous Mustang.

I wasn't used to talkin' to humans so I didn't really know how to start the conversation off. I figured I would just try and be polite and make it as simple as possible,

"Good Mornin' Ma'am, my name is Emmett Cullen; is today your first day here?"

Yup…that was real smooth Emmett.

She gave me a bit of a smile before she spoke, "Um yeah, it's my first day. My name is Bella; Bella Swan. It's a pleasure to meet you Emmett. I was just off to my first class; I have Math with Sandberg."

I couldn't help but smile; just the sound of her voice made my dead heart flutter a bit.

"Well looks like I'm in luck; I have the same class. Maybe I will get even luckier by havin' the pleasure of escortin' you to class Bella."

She smiled at me again; makin' me feel all tingly; yup definitely losin' my man card to a little human girl.

As we walked towards class away from my siblings, she whispered to me, "I know what you are Emmett."

I let out a nervous laugh; not exactly sure what she was referrin' to.

"What are you talkin' about Bella; the fact that I'm a freshman?"

She giggled a bit, "No Emmett, I know that you are a vampire silly."

I froze; was she serious? How should I respond? She didn't give me a chance.

"We have time before class; follow me," she said as she headed for the tree line of the surroundin' forest.

We walked for several minutes once we reached the edge of the forest; clearly she didn't want to be in the sight of any pryin' eyes.

"Emmett; I know that you are a vampire. I also know that by the color of your eyes; you are an animal drinker."

Okay, she definitely knows that I am a vamp. I mean, how else would she know that my golden eyes indicated that I drank from animals, if she was only jokin'? How the hell did she know all of this shit?

"Bella your right I am a vampire; but please know, that I would never hurt you."

She laughed; she fuckin' laughed. A little slip of a human girl laughed in the face of a pretty large vampire.

"Emmett; of course you wouldn't hurt me; it's impossible for a vampire to hurt their mate without causing harm to themselves."

I was nearly stunned speechless; how did she know she was my mate and how the hell did she know so fuckin' much about vampires in generaL? I was so shaken at this point, I could only offer her a basic question.

"How did you know we were mates?"

"Emmett, every vampire recognizes their mate the first time they see them."

I just shook my head, "Yes that is true, but how did you know that I recognized you as my mate?"

She laughed again, "I didn't know that you recognized me as your mate; all I know is that I recognized that you were mine."

Huh?

She closed her eyes as if she was concentratin'.

Right before my eyes, Bella transformed. She grew several inches; her features were flawless; and her scent was divine. Her brown eyes were now a beautiful gold and most noticeably; she no longer had a heartbeat.

Damn;I thought she was beautiful before, as a human.

Now?

Now, she was absolutely the most stunnin' creature I had ever seen.

She laughed again; only this time it sounded like bells, "I bet you freaked out Em, when you thought you were mated to a human. I have the ability to become human; I obviously didn't know that there would be any other vampires here. So I transformed myself into a human so that I would blend in better; but now that there are five of you, I guess I can be myself. Come on we don't want to be late for class on our first day."

She grabbed my handed and pulled me back towards campus; and I Emmett Cullen, was once again speechless today.

**A/N – So please tell me what you think. I am still working on my other story "Quest For The Cullens" however I had this storyline pop into my head. Let me know if you guys think it is worth continuing. I have an idea where I want to take it; but if you guys think it sucks or is a boring premise please let me know. I really don't want to waste my time and yours writing a story that may or may not have a played out plot or is just flat out boring.**


	2. Chapter 2  Showtime!

**DISCLAIMER: All characters related to the Twilight Saga are owned and were created by Stephenie Meyer. No profit will be made from this story; it is for entertainment purposes only. **

_Right before my eyes, Bella transformed. She grew several inches; her features were flawless; and her scent was divine. Her brown eyes were now a beautiful gold and most noticeably; she no longer had a heartbeat._

_She laughed again; only this time it sounded like bells, "I bet you freaked out Em, when you thought you were mated to a human. I have the ability to become human; I obviously didn't know that there would be any other vampires here. So I transformed myself into a human so that I would blend in better; but now that there are five of you, I guess I can be myself. Come on we don't want to be late for class on our first day."_

_She grabbed my handed and pulled me back towards campus; and I Emmett Cullen, was once again speechless today._

**MINE!**

**Chapter 2 – Showtime!**

**BELLA'S POV:**

As soon as I grabbed Emmett's hand to pull him from our spot in the woods to head back towards Campus; I felt and electric current shoot up my arm. Emmett must have felt it too, because I heard his breath hitch as we made contact for the first time.

"Um Bella, did you feel that too; or was that just me?" he asked.

I couldn't help but laugh at the befuddled look on his face. "Well Emmett, if you are referring to the shot of electricity that I felt when we touched hands, then yes I felt it too."

He sighed, "Phew, I thought I was goin' crazy or somethin'. Bella I wanted to tell you this earlier, but I was just too shocked to speak when you transformed in front of my eyes. I want you to know that when I saw you in human form I mentally referred to you as a Goddess in my head; I didn't think it was possible to surpass the beauty that I saw standin' in front of that Mustang. But seein' you now as a vampire; my God Bella. You are the most stunnin' creature that I have ever laid eyes on. I had no idea such beauty was even possible."

My heart melted at his words. I didn't even think, I just reacted; it was as if my body had a mind of its own. I pulled Emmett in towards me and crushed my lips into his. We kissed for a few seconds before I felt his tongue swipe my lower lip; clearly asking for entrance, which I immediately granted. As our tongues battled for dominance, I felt as if my entire body was on fire. The electricity I felt when our hands touched for the first time was nothing compared to this feeling; it was as if my entire body was submerged in burning molten lava. It was pure bliss.

After a few minutes we unwillingly pulled away from each other as we both were unnecessarily panting.

Emmett's eyes were now black as midnight. "Wow," he muttered. "That was…I have never experienced anythin' like that Bella. It almost felt like my body was goin through the change again; without the agonizing' pain of course," he chuckled.

"I was just thinking the same thing Emmett," I sighed. "So your family thinks that you found your mate in a human huh?"

Emmett stilled; as if he was pondering my inquiry. "Yeah I suppose so; however, Edward can read my thoughts and we are close enough to campus where I am sure he has picked up on them by now. So he most likely knows that you are a vampire; I assume that he would have told the rest of my siblings by now."

I giggled, "Actually Em, he would have no idea. He can't hear your thoughts right now. I actually have two extra abilities. One, you already know about; but the other is that I am a powerful mental and physical shield. I can expand my shield to include others, so ever since we entered the woods together, I have had you under my shield."

Emmett smirked, "So your tellin' me that Eddie can't hear me? Oh man; I am goin' to have a field day prankin' him now."

Yes! Emmett was a prankster just like me; suddenly I had the best idea.

"Emmett, speaking of pranks; how about you and I pull one today on your entire family? I have an idea for the ultimate prank."

"You are definitely my kind of girl Bella; you are smart, beautiful, and you're a prankster. I guess they weren't jokin' around when they say that your mate is supposed to be your perfect match. So what do you have in mind babe," he grinned; displaying those kissable dimples.

"Well…I was thinking; your brothers and sisters think that I am human right?"

He nodded, "Yeah, we all heard your heartbeat hammerin' away earlier."

"Perfect," I said. "I say that we keep that charade up for the remainder of the day. I will turn back into my human form and we will pretend that I have no idea that vampires even exist. However, I will make sure that I keep your thoughts shielded so Edward won't have a clue. You can introduce me as your new friend Bella Swan; in between classes during lunch. Since I am supposed to be human, I wouldn't understand the concept of mates; so obviously you wouldn't say that in front of me. Of course you can whisper that you know that I am your mate; they will have no idea that I can still hear you. I am sure Edward will ask you why he can't hear your thoughts; just tell him that you don't know or that maybe it's because of our physical proximity or the fact that we are mates. Even when I am in my human form, I still have the ability to see, hear, and smell as well as a vampire, but I will pretend to be oblivious to any whispering that is going on around me. Anyways, maybe after classes are over we can go back to your house; do you have any other family?"

"Yeah, for all intents and purposes I have an adoptive Mother and Father; their names are Esme and Carlisle. They should both be home by the time classes are over today, so I am sure they would love to meet you."

I laughed, "Even better Em. I say I stay in human form all day; you first introduce me to your siblings, and then I can follow you home and you can introduce me to your parents as well. Then, once you have introduced me to everyone as Bella; a girl you met at school today, we wait until everyone is gathered together in the same room; and then you attack me."

"What do you mean 'attack you'?"

I sighed, "I mean just that; you attack me. I will be human, with blood pumping through my veins. I say we scare the shit out of everyone by having you appear to lose control all of a sudden and sink your teeth into my human neck and pretend to start draining me."

I could not help but laugh at the look on Emmett's face. "Isn't that dangerous," he asked.

"Of course not Emmett; all you have to do is sink your teeth into my neck and take a full pulls of blood. I am sure everyone will be frantic; thinking that you are draining me or something. After you take a couple pulls of my blood, I will just simply turn myself back into a vampire. Once I am back in vampire form; your teeth in my neck would be no more dangerous than if you were merely marking me as your mate. I would be in no danger at all, however, I am sure it will freak the fuck out of everyone else," I grinned evilly.

Emmett let out a roaring laugh, "Oh my God Bella, that is the perfect prank. Carlisle is a doctor; he will absolutely shit himself. He prides our whole family on the fact that we don't harm humans; he will be frantic! I know we just met Bella; but I think I love you already."

"Mmm…I could get used to hearing that," I said as I reached up to him for another kiss. Once I pulled away, I concentrated and turned myself back into human form.

Emmett couldn't stop laughing, "Bella this is goin' to be hilarious; I can't wait to see their faces as soon as you turn back into a vamp. It's goin' to be fuckin' priceless!"

"I agree Em."

I smirked as I pulled on his hand so we could head to the Mathematics Building.

Emmett and I made our way into the Mathematics Building and found our way to our class room. We finally had to let go of each other's hand as we took our seats; we both groaned at the loss of contact. We sat through an extremely boring Calculus class, which consisted of Professor Sandberg going over the Syllabus for the entire two hours.

It was agonizing being that close to Emmett and not being able to touch him.

As soon as class ended we joined hands again and made our way out to the parking lot to put our Calculus books and Syllabus away in our respective cars. We made some light conversational talk as we waited for lunch to begin.

Apparently Emmett was big on public displays of affection, because no matter how many other students were around, he managed to kiss me every chance he got. Heck; who was I to argue with him?

At 11:30 we decided to make our way to the cafeteria. He told me that he had already agreed with his brothers and sisters that they would meet for lunch at that time. We walked across campus holding hands again.

We finally reached the cafeteria and entered the building. We got out lunches; I fortunately could eat human food while I was in human form, in fact I enjoyed it. We made our way towards the table his siblings were sitting at.

All I could think was, "Showtime!"

**EMMETT'S POV:**

As we made our way over to my family's table; all I could think about was how lucky I was. My Mate was perfect. Not only was she physically stunnin', but she also had brains, a great personality, a sense of humor, and to top it all off; she loved pullin' pranks.

My kind of gal.

We reached the table and I pulled out a chair for her to sit in.

"Everyone this is Isabella Swan, but she goes by the name of Bella. As you all saw earlier, I met her in the parkin' lot this mornin'. We also had Calculus together. Bella, that over there to your left is my brother Edward and next to him is his girlfriend and my adoptive sister Rosalie; next to her is my adoptive brother Jasper and his girlfriend; my other adoptive sister Alice."

Bella smiled, actin' appropriately shy. "It is a pleasure to meet you all. Thank you for letting me sit with you guys; I don't really know anyone else here."

Alice was practically vibratin' with excitement, "Hello Bella, it's so nice to meet you. I just know that we are going to be great friends."

The rest of my family offered he friendly greetin's as well. However Rosalie was pissed; as she whispered, "Jesus, Emmett; only you would pick a human as a mate." Of course she had no idea that Bella could hear her just as well as I could. Bella was doin' a great job not reactin'.

Edward was starin' at me intently then whispered, "Emmett, how come I can't hear your mind now either? How is that possible?"

I shrugged my shoulders and whispered back, "I have no idea; you said you couldn't hear her earlier, so maybe it's because of our proximity or because she is my mate and she is doin' it subconsciously somehow."

Bella was a darn good actress; she was actin' completely oblivious to the conversation that she could obviously hear just fine.

Jasper cleared his throat to get Bella's attention, "So Bella where are you originally from?"

Man she was good; she was actin' so shy and timid in front of my family; which is how a human would normally act in the presence of vampires.

"Well Jasper, I am originally from Phoenix. My parents were killed in a car accident by a drunk driver when I was 18. Because I was so traumatized by their sudden deaths; I took a few years off and traveled a bit. I needed to get away from Phoenix, it held too many memories. Fortunately, my parents were very well off financially and left me quite a hefty inheritance; so I was able to take some time to myself. That is why I am a 21 year old freshman."

Alice, not one to be left out joined in the conversation. "Bella, what made you choose the University of Washington?"

Bella gulped and blushed a little; playin her role perfectly before respondin'.

"Well, Phoenix was so dry and sunny all the time. I wanted to find somewhere that wouldn't remind me of home; so I chose to come here, where it is mostly cloudy and wet. I wanted to get as far away from the memories as I could," she shrugged lookin' appropriately intimidated by all the attention.

Man she was good; so good in fact that it seemed even Rosalie was warmin' up to her a bit.

"I am sorry for your loss Bella; that must have been very difficult for you, losing both of your parents at once. Especially at such a young age; if you ever need to talk I am here for you. I had some traumatic stuff happen to me before I was adopted into Carlisle and Esme's family; not the same thing of course; but I might be able to empathize with you a little if you ever feel the need to get anything off of your chest."

Wow; has hell frozen over? Rosalie was bein' nice to a stranger?

Bella just offered a weak smile, "Thank you Rosalie; that is very kind of you."

We continued to make small talk for the rest of lunch as Bella answered questions from my siblings while keepin' up the perfect human charade.

Finally the bell rang and I looked to Bella and grabbed her hand, "You ready for Chemistry Class? Maybe after class you can come by the house and meet our parents, Carlisle and Esme?"

Bella looked towards the ground actin' all shy again.

"That sounds really nice; but I don't want to impose on your family."

Fortunately my family acted appropriately; assurin' her that they would love for her to come by.

Bella smiled, "Well if it's okay with all of you, then I would love to meet your parents."

"Great," I said, "You can follow me to our home after our next class. It is only about ten minutes away."

Bella nodded and said goodbye to my family for now; sayin' that she would see them after class back at our house.

We walked hand in hand towards the science buildin'. As soon as we were out of hearin' range of my family, I looked over at Bella and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Babe, you were awesome; you have the human act down pat."

She beamed up at me; suddenly full of confidence. "Well I should be by now; I've been doing it for over forty years."

I just realized that we still know so little about each other; I had no idea how old she was. And I am sure she has no clue how old I am as well.

"Babe when we get a chance, I really want to sit down and talk so we can really get to know each other. Just now, when you mentioned you have been at it for over forty years; I realized how little we actually know about each other."

She smiled brightly, "I would really like that Emmett, it would really mean a lot to me; unfortunately however, for the most part your family was really nice. I actually starting to feel guilty about our little prank now."

"Don't worry about that babe; once they realize that you're a vamp too; I'm sure they will get a kick out of it as well. They will be scared shitless at first; but once they realize what's really goin' on; they will love it. For the most part, they all have a good sense of humor. You will fit in well," I leaned in and gave her a kiss in order to reassure her.

We sat through another borin' class as the professor spent the entire two hours goin' over every single detail of the syllabus once again. The class just dragged on and on; but finally the bell rang.

I was absolutely giddy to get home and send this prank to its conclusion. I couldn't wait to see everyone's face when I sink my teeth into her. Hmm…I wonder what her blood will taste like. Even now, as a human, her scent is intoxicatin'. Good thing she can turn herself back into a vamp whenever she wants or I would be worried about actually killin' her.

We made our way out to the parkin' lot; the rest of my family had already left for home in Edward's Volvo.

I hopped in my Jeep and yelled to Bella just before she got into her Mustang.

"Just follow me babe."

"Okay Em, just remember, I am human right now; so I don't have my vampire reflexes. It would be safer if you drive closer to a human speed."

I groaned.

"I know, I know," she said, "I like to drive fast as well; but while I am human, I need to be somewhat cautious."

I nodded, "Okay Bella, anythin' for you babe; follow me."

We pulled out of the parkin' lot and away from campus. About twenty minutes later; due to the fact that we were drivin' incredibly slow, we finally reached my home.

We parked our cars next to each other and both got out. I grabbed her hand and asked, "You ready Babe?"

She grinned, "It's showtime; Geez Em, I really hope they don't hate me for doing this. I know it's funny as hell; but it's also pretty damn cruel."

"Awe Bella, trust me; once they know what is really goin' on; they will all be laughin' their asses off too."

"I really hope you are right about that Emmett."

I gave her a reassurin' smile and we made our way for the entrance.

"Your house is huge and absolutely beautiful," she said.

I smiled. Esme would love to hear that; actually she probably did. However she can't acknowledge the compliment, because she thinks Bella is human, with no knowledge of Vamps.

_This is goin' to be so much fun_!

We entered the house and immediately made our way for the livin' room; where everyone was gathered.

Esme's eyes lit up as she stood in front of Carlisle.

"Emmett. Who is this beautiful young woman that you have brought home?"

"Esme and Carlisle; I would like you to meet Isabella Swan, however, she goes by the name of Bella; we met each other durin' school today."

I whispered the rest, at a volume human ears wouldn't normally be able to hear, "The rest of the family knows so I am not sure if they told you, but Bella is without a doubt my mate."

Carlisle and Esme's eyes both widened in excitement.

Carlisle stepped forward to greet Bella and shake her hand. "Bella it is a pleasure to meet you and welcome to our home; please call me Carlisle."

Bella smiled nervously, "Thank you so much for having me, it is a pleasure to meet you as well Carlisle."

Esme was right behind Carlisle, eager to greet Bella as well, "Bella we are so happy that you have met Emmett. Welcome to our home and please call me Esme."

As if on cue, Bella blushed, "Thank you so much Esme; your home is beautiful."

"Oh…thank you so much dear," Esme crooned.

Okay it was showtime.

I sniffed the air a couple times and looked at Bella and growled. I focused on imagining her naked in order to produce the necessary lust to make my eyes turn black. Hopefully to my family it would appear that I was hungry and about to lose control.

Bella stuttered, "Em-Emmet d-did you just g-growl? Are you okay?"

I stalked towards her growlin'; my family was frozen in shock.

Bella kept backin' up until her back hit the wall. I let out a menacin' growl and sunk my teeth into the crook of her neck.

Her blood tasted so sweet.

Bella screamed at the top of her lungs in mock horror.

In the background, I heard Carlisle and Esme's panicked voices.

"Emmett! No!"

"Stop; Son!"

**A/N – So what do you all think so far? How will the family react to this situation once they realize it was only a prank. Did they go too far? How will Bella be accepted once she shows them that she is also a vampire. **

**I have said it many times; good or bad, positive or negative, your reviews and feedback is sincerely appreciated. I always want to know what you guys think regarding a specific chapter. Thank you for reading.**

**A/N - After posting Chapter 2- Showtime! For this story earlier today; and not receiving one single review, despite the number of "hits" the story had after I posted it, I strongly considered just scrapping the story.**

**However; I would sincerely like to thank VampireVenom33 for their kind words of inspiration. She/He alone has basically convinced me to continue on with this story.**

**For those of you who read Chapter 2 and clearly didn't enjoy it; please know that there IS a plot to this story. I just thought that "the prank" was a funny way for Bella to introduce herself to the Cullen family, while also showing how similar she and Emmett were; although no one else apparently seemed amused.**

**I just wanted you all to know that the remainder of the story will be more plot oriented and a bit more serious as well.**

**Thanks for reading; I hope those of you who continue on with this story enjoy future chapters, more than you did chapter 2.**

**Thanks,**

**Gumper29**

**P.S. – Thank you to all of you who left reviews and / or subscribed to the story after the first chapter. I really appreciated it**


	3. Chapter 3  Getting To Know You Revised

**DISCLAIMER: All characters related to the Twilight Saga are owned and were created by Stephenie Meyer. No profit will be made from this story; it is for entertainment purposes only. **

_I stalked towards her growlin'; my family was frozen in shock._

_Bella kept backin' up until he back hit the wall. I let out a menacin' growl and sunk my teeth into the crook of her neck._

_Her blood tasted so sweet._

_In the background, I heard Carlisle's panicked voice._

"_Emmett! No!"_

**MINE!**

**Chapter 3 – "Getting to Know You" ( Revised Version)**

**Bella's POV:**

As Emmett growled and sunk his razor sharp teeth into the human skin of my neck; I proceeded to let out a blood curdling scream, in mock fear. I could see over his should the shocked, horror stricken faces of his family; as I heard Carlisle scream, "Son – Stop!" and Esme's terrified voice manage to squeak out, "Emmett – No!"

I let Emmett take several pulls of blood as I continued to hear his family moving around frantically; screaming in horror, when I finally decided enough was enough.

I focused my energy; while hiding my face in behind Emmett's massive frame and transformed myself back into a vampire. As soon as my skin hardened and my blood stopped pumping. Emmett discretely pulled out his teeth and quickly lapped his bite mark with his tongue; sealing the wound.

Emmett immediately stepped back acting appropriately horrified with himself; while yelling, "My God, Bella. What have I done?"

As soon as he let me go I purposely dropped to the floor face down; in attempt to hide my transformation.

I heard Carlisle rush to my side, as he yelled, "someone grab my medical bag…oh God; I can't hear a heartbeat."

He rolled me over onto my back as he examined my face and neck. I couldn't resist. I immediately opened my eyes and yelled, "Boo!"

Carlisle literally jumped backwards about five feet in fright. I stood up and looked at the shocked family; I could see Emmett trying to hold in his laughter.

I crouched down and growled out, "Argh! Look out; I'm a blood thirsty newborn."

At that point Emmett lost it. He was literally rolling around on the living room carpet convulsing in laughter.

I tried; I really did; but I couldn't manage to stifle the giggle fit that overtook me as well.

The family however; there was nothing but stunned silence.

Eventually Carlisle let out a breath; as though he had been holding it the entire time.

"Would someone like to explain the meaning of what just transpired? How is this possible?"

I was about to speak seeming that Emmett could not stop laughing; however he seemed to sense my distress and calm himself down enough to speak.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, Esme; everyone. As you were all already aware, I met my mate today in Bella. When we all first saw her in the parkin' lot; she was human. Once the rest of the family left us alone, so we could talk and walk to class together; she pulled me into the woods. At first she freaked me out, because she told me that she knew that I was a vampire; I didn't know how to respond. However seconds later, she closed her eyes and transformed into one herself right before my eyes. She went on to explain that she was in human form today so she would be able to blend in better with the student population. However she also let me know that she is a mental and physical shield; which is why Edward couldn't hear my thoughts or Jazz couldn't feel my emotions all day."

At that point I decided to cut it.

"I am truly sorry for scaring you all to death. Emmett and I talked about pulling this prank during our walk to class this morning. It is my fault the prank was my idea. In my defense, however," I glared at Emmett, "Emmett assured me that you would all find it absolutely hilarious. Since no one laughed besides him and me; I am beginning to think that Emmett was wrong about that little fact. So while I am just as, if not more responsible for this little prank; I did have some encouragement along the way…didn't I Emmett?"

Emmett looked down at the floor while scratching the back of his neck in what appeared to be a nervous gesture. "Um…yeah; I kinda told Bella that you guys would think it would be absolutely hilarious. Even when she thought twice about it after meetin' everyone durin' lunch; I promised her that you guys would find it really funny. So…ah…sorry…I guess?"

Eventually Edward, Jasper, and Alice began to see the humor in our little prank; I could tell that they were trying to hold in their laughter.

The rest of the family however; not so much.

Carlisle looked like he was physically exhausted; Esme still looked frightened; while Rosalie just glared at me, looking flat out pissed. I wondered what her problem was.

Esme finally spoke up, "Well despite that awful, terrifying prank. I couldn't be happier that you two have found each other. I have to say I am not happy about your little idea of a joke there; but it definitely makes things a heck of a lot less complicated that Bella is already a vampire. Having a human for a mate might have been difficult for not just you and Bella; but the entire family. So let me be the one to say it; Welcome to the family Bella."

She pulled me into motherly embrace as I thanked her, "Thank you for being so accepting of me Esme; and I am truly sorry about our prank. In hindsight, I sincerely wish we did not do that to all of you."

She smiled, "its okay dear; I am just happy that you are okay. For God's Sake, I thought we were going to lose you, before we even had the chance to actually meet you."

Carlisle was next to welcome me to the family as he embraced me as well.

"I think I agree with my darling Esme; while we all could have done without the prank, we are truly happy that you and Emmett have found each other. How about we all sit down and get to know each other for real this time?" he asked.

I quickly spoke up, "Carlisle, I would honestly like nothing more; I am sure you all have plenty of questions for me. However, would it be okay if I went for a hunt first? Whenever I turn back into a vampire from human form; I am always extremely thirsty. Plus Emmett should probably hunt to get the red tinge out of his eyes from drinking my blood."

Carlisle smiled, "Of course Bella. We will all be here when you get back."

I looked over to Emmett, "So Emmett; you want to show me where all the Grizzly Bears are hiding up here? I just moved here, so I don't know the good hunting areas yet."

He smiled; flashing those adorable dimples. "Sure thing Bella; follow me."

He reached for my hand and pulled me towards the back door; we exited the house and took off running into the forest.

We ran for a good twenty minutes until we each found suitable prey. We split of momentarily while I went to find a grizzly off in a different direction. After I drained it; I headed back to the area that I left Emmett.

I arrived just in time to watch him finish his meal. Seeing him hunched over that Grizzly Bear, with his teeth buried into its neck; made my body respond in an unexpected manner.

Apparently I found the sight oddly erotic. I squeezed legs together as I felt the moisture pooling in between my thighs. Emmett immediately dropped the drained bear and stood up. He stared at me with pitch black eyes while flaring his nostrils; he no doubt could smell my arousal.

Within a second he was standing inches in front of me and whispered seductively in my ear, "Like what you see, Bella?"

I couldn't help the moan that escaped from me just before we crashed our lips together in a searing kiss. I felt him drag his tongue along my lower lip; no doubt asking for entrance, which I of course immediately granted him.

He won the battle of dominance between our tongues in a matter of seconds and began plundering my mouth. I once again let out another soft moan as I heard his chest rumble in pleasure.

I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up; we momentarily had to break our kiss, so I could pull his shirt off over his head.

Emmett shirtless was a sight to behold. His massive chest muscles; were flanked by enormous shoulders and ripped arms. The guy had a freaking eight pack for Pete's sake. He was a giant wall of rippling muscle. But what made him even more beautiful was the ray of sunlight that filtered through the forest canopy and landing squarely on Emmett's shirtless body. I gasped at what appeared to be millions of tiny embedded diamonds that seemed to dance along his massive upper body; enhancing his beauty tenfold.

And yet despite the absolute masculine perfection of Emmett's body; that was not what held my attention at the moment. It was a colossal tribute to his face that I could even mange to stop ogling his body. His face held such a boyish charm; it was seemed that it should be illegal to pair that face with that body. He was perfection; personified. And then to top it all off were his dimples.

He had a big grin on his face as he was no doubt observing me drool over his face and body. As soon as those dimples appeared I couldn't help it; I ran my tongue slowly over each one, taking my time.

Once I was done with his dimples Emmett reattached our mouths in another soul melting kiss. I couldn't help but let the nails on my fingertips drag downward over his enormous pectoral muscles. I continued dragging my nails southward; eventually trailing over his fantastic abs. Emmett let out a soft growl as he shuddered from the pleasure of my touch; thrilling me that I could elicit such a response from him. I continued further down to his waist band; where I began unbuttoning his pants.

In response Emmett growled and pulled my shirt off over my head; he then used his teeth to rip off my black lace bra. He began sucking and running his tongue over my hardened nipples; back and forth, alternating between the two of them.

I moaned loudly as Emmett continued his ministrations on my nipples, yet I still managed to complete my task of removing his pants; which gave me an eyeful of his massive erection that was straining the fabric of his black cotton boxers.

Emmett growled as he ripped my pants off; my poor lace panties going with them. I gave him a playful glare, considering that I was now the only one completely naked.

I broke away from our kiss and began dragging my tongue downward over his chest and nipples; earning a hiss of pleasure from him. I continued licking my way over his abs until I was on down on my knees. I looked up at him; feeling positively tiny as I took in the massive form standing before me.

I gently licked his cloth covered cock, before I ripped away his boxers; giving them the same treatment that he gave my lace panties.

As I pulled the cotton obstruction away; his massive cock bobbed up and down inches away from my face. I reached out with my tongue and lapped away the bit of pre-cum that had escaped from the head of his large cock; earning a pleasurable growl from Emmett.

He tasted exquisite; amazingly the taste reminded me of mocha with a hint of caramel from my human days. I licked up and down the underside of his massive cock; not only was it long, but the girth was both a turn on and a bit intimidating at the same time.

After lapping up and down the length of this cock several times; I dove in and engulfed him until I felt the head of his cock reach the back of my throat.

I heard Emmett growl, "My God Woman; how are you doing that?"

Apparently no one had taken that much of him into their mouth before. I began working up and down the length of his cock; sucking and twirling my tongue around him at the same time.

His growls became louder and louder; as his knees began to shake a little.

"Babe…I'm….so close…got to…move."

I just shook my head, indicating I wanted him to come in my mouth.

I continued my oral ministrations and just when it seemed as though he couldn't take any more; I caressed his balls with my right hand.

This maneuver clearly sent him over the edge. Emmett let out a deafening growl; as he spilled his seed into my mouth. He tasted like heaven and I made sure that I didn't miss a single drop.

Once I pulled away I whispered, "God Em, I have never tasted anything so good in my life; better than blood, Em." And it really was; as a vampire I had never tasted anything better. In fact I wanted more.

As I pulled away and began to stand up; Emmett tackled me. Essentially pinning me to the ground; dwarfing me beneath him with his massive frame.

"My turn to taste you," Emmett whispered seductively as he licked the bite mark he gave me earlier today during our "prank."

I shook my head, "No, later Emmett; there is plenty of time for that later. I need you in me...now! I need to feel your cock inside me. Make me yours baby; I need you to claim me as your mate. Please, for me?" I begged.

Emmett gave me a cocky smirk, "How can I say no when you asked so nicely? But are you ready for me Bella? You know how big my cock is; don't you Babe? Will my huge cock even fit in your tight little pussy?"

My god he was just turning me on more with his dirty talk.

He reached down to feel my drenched folds; running his fingers up and down my wet slit, "Mmm…you are ready Babe. My God Bella; you are so wet for me baby. I can't wait to feel your pussy wrapped around my cock. Are you ready for me now?"

I nodded frantically; probably coming off like a sex crazed maniac. But hell, at this point I was too turned on to care.

"Take me now Emmett; Fuck me, make me yours."

He smirked; flashing me one dimple and gave me a serious nod. He lined himself up at my entrance and looked me straight in my eyes.

All he would find there was need, love, and passion. He clearly found what he wanted, because a second later, he thrust into me; filling me and stretching me almost to the point of pain.

I growled and moaned in pleasure with him at the feel of his enormous cock inside of my dripping wet pussy.

"Jesus Bella; you are so tight, so wet Babe; you feel so good; your pussy wrapped around my cock."

He started slowly; gently thrusting in and out. He eventually began working up speed as his grunts and growls intensified, along with my moans and purrs of pleasure. Within five minutes Emmett was thrusting like a madman; pounding into me at Vampire Speed. If I were human, I am sure that I would have been split in half.

I was already working my way towards my third orgasm when I heard Emmett growl out, "I'm so close Babe…so close…ah…Fuck."

Just hearing those words sent me over the edge. My body began to quiver and my walls clamped down on his cock; as my orgasm rocked through me, I craned my neck up and sunk my teeth into the crook of Emmett's neck; marking him.

"Fuck, Bella!" He growled as he released his seed into my waiting pussy. I lapped at my bite mark with my tongue; sealing the mating mark I had placed on him.

We both laid on the forest floor as we came down from out mutual highs.

I panted out, "Emmett, that was…" "Amazin'" He said, completing my sentence for me; since I seemed incapable at the moment.

We didn't move for at least a half an hour; just enjoying the feel of each other's naked bodies; as we lay intertwined with each other.

Finally Emmett lifted my chin up so he could look me in my eyes, "Bella you are so beautiful. I know we just met; but I have never felt like this before. Bella, I – I love you baby."

My breath hitched at his words; I had been worried that only I felt that way.

A smile spread across my face when I registered Emmett's declaration.

"Emmett; I feel the same way baby. I have never felt so close to anyone before. I love you too; I will never want anyone else."

"Mmm…me neither babe; me neither," he murmured into my ear, "As much as I do not want to get up and let you out of my arms; I think the family is awaitin' our return. How 'bout we head back babe?"

I didn't want to move either, but he was right. We should head back to see his family; especially after the stunt we pulled on all of them earlier today. I nodded in agreement and we got up and got dressed.

He grabbed my hand and led the way as we raced home through the dense forest thicket.

When we arrived home; the entire family was sitting in the living room; as if they were waiting for us. They all had knowing smirks on their faces; no doubt due to the fact that we both probably reeked of sex.

Emmett sat down on the open loveseat and pulled me onto his lap. Once we were settled, Carlisle cleared his throat.

"We are glad you two are back, I hope you both enjoyed your hunt," he said with a knowing smirk, "Bella, if you don't mind; would you indulge us and tell us your story."

I nodded my head. "Of course Carlisle; there isn't a whole lot to tell. But I will happily tell you how I came to be and would be happy to answer any questions you all may have."

They all looked at me expectantly; so I took a deep breath and began.

"Well, the year was 1966; I was 18 years old and a senior in high school. Towards the end of my senior year, both of my parents were killed in a car accident when they were slammed into by a drunk driver. I was traumatized naturally; but I knew they would want me to finish school, so I did. My parents were very wealthy, so I was left with an extremely large inheritance. So, Instead of going to college the next fall like I had planned; I decided to travel a bit. In reality, I wanted to get as far away from Phoenix; where I had lived all my life. After my parents died, it held too many painful memories. I needed to get away from there."

I felt Emmett pull my body into his as I spoke; giving me his silent support.

"I visited different cities all across America; however three years after I graduated, at the age of 21, I took a trip to Europe. I was staying in hotel in France, when my room was broken into. I thought I was being robbed. However, the man explained that he had been watching me for several days. He informed me that he was a vampire and that I was his mate. I assumed that he was a nut job. But then he bit me. Three agonizing days later I awoke. The first thing I remember in this life was the vampire that bit me. was trying to force himself upon me. He was convinced that we were mates. In a fit of newborn rage; I ended up destroying him. I obviously realized what I had become at that point and fled the city. Not once in my vampire life have I tasted human blood; I have lived off of animals from day one. I have been wondering the globe since that fateful day. It wasn't until this year, that I finally decided to go to school; today was my first day. During my travels; I met quite a few vampires, one of them was able to identify my powers. He told me about my physical and mental shields; I already knew about my ability to turn human."

Everyone in the family looked fascinated. Esme ran over to me and hugged me, "I'm so sorry Bella that you have been alone all this time. I want you to know that you have a family now. You are now just as much a member of this family as anyone else."

I felt my eyes prick with venom tears that would not fall, as I thanked her for her kindness.

Carlisle looked fascinated, 'Bella, I can't tell you how proud and amazed I am at the control you must have had to exude over the years; to be completely on your own, the entire time and never harm a human? Simply Amazing."

It seemed as if everyone in the family agreed as they were all nodding their heads except for Rosalie. I wondered what her problem was with me.

Carlisle continued, "Bella, if I may ask; your ability to turn human fascinates me. Can you explain that to us? Are there any limitations? When you are in human form can you do everything a human can do; biologically speaking?"

"Um, yes; when I am human I am pretty much no different than any other human. I am just as weak, slow, and fragile; however I do retain my vampire senses; such as smell; hearing; and sight. I was told by the vampire that I met who explained my powers that I can stay in human form for a full year and not have to return to my vampire form; before I would begin aging like a human. However, if I wanted to; I could choose to stay human and just live out a normal human life span. In fact I had been considering dong just that. But now that I have found Emmett; I have every reason to want to live for eternity, now that I have him by my side."

"Needless to say; I have never had the need to stay human for more than a few days at a time. I know Emmett and I are early on in our relationship, but if we ever decided one day; I guess I would have to stay human for several months."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"Well like I said it's something that would be way down the road; if ever. Plust Emmett and I have not even discussed this matter yet; so it may never even be an issue for all that I know. But if I wanted Emmet to impregnate me; I would have to remain as a human for at least a few months."

Finally Rosalie piped up, "Vampires can't have children; I hate to break it to you but Emmett can't get you pregnant." She said angrily.

"Actually Rosalie, it is vampire women who can't get pregnant; because our bodies are frozen. Vampire men carry viable sperm. I have seen it myself during my travels. The result is a hybrid child that matures very quickly. It would never die like us; but would have a heartbeat and running blood; fortunately though; their blood is unappealing to vampires."

"Unbelievable," Carlisle said; almost to himself.

"That does it; I can't sit here and listen to this bitch, that I barely even know, tell me thatt she can have everything that I have ever desired." Rosalie said. She huffed as she stood up and was about to storm off; presumably somewhere away from me.

"Rosalie!" Esme chided.

"Rosalie Wait! I can give you those things as well," I all but shouted.

She froze in mid step and turned back to look at me, "What did you say?"

"You heard me." I said.

"Rosalie, do you recall me ever saying once; that I could only make myself human? I can change anyone," I said with a hint of a smirk playing at the corners of my mouth.

And for the first time Rosalie gave me a genuinely true, honest to God, smile.

"Call me Rose. It's Rose, from now on Bella."

"Oh and uh…tell me everything!"

**A/N – So…what do you all think about this chapter? I would love to hear your feedback? So what do you think Rose will want to do; will she want to have her and Edward both become human and have a human baby; and maybe just live out her human life? Or will she want to go the hybrid route. Please tell me what you think; I would love to hear your ideas.**

**P.S. - Countless People have subscribed to this story; I would love to hear your feedback. So far only the same few people have left reviews. Thank you for reading; regardless.**

**Also; just and update regarding my other story "Quest For The Cullens" for those of you that are also reading that one as well. I should be getting the next chapter out either tomorrow or the next day. I needed a break from the story for a few days; if you notice, I had pumped out over 80,000 words in less than a month. So I needed a couple days off to get excited about the story again. But like I said; expect a chapter either tomorrow or Friday at the latest.**

**Best Wishes,**

**Gumper 29 **


	4. Chapter 4 Fate or Flight

FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE NOT CHECKED OUT MY NEW BELLA/EMMETT STORY  
>"FATE OR FLIGHT?" - I HAVED DECIDED TO POST IT TO THIS STORY IN ATTEMT TO EXPOSE MORE PEOPLE TO IT. I HONESTLY FEEL IT IS A FAR BETTER STORY THAN "MINE! OR "QUEST FOR THE CULLENS". SO IF YOU HAVEN'T CHECKED IT OUT YET, THE FIRST CHAPTER IS BELOW. AS OF RIGHT NOW, I HAVE 10 CHAPTERS POSTED TO DATE. PLEASE GIVE IT A LOOK, AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ON THE "FATE OR FLIGHT?" STORY PAGE. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT, IF YOU HAVEN'T CHECKED IT OUT ALREADY. SO FAR THE REVIEWS HAVE BEEN AMAZING. THANKS. OH, AND IF YOU WANT TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE DON'T ON THIS SIGHT, AS I EVENTUALLY PLAN ON DELETING THIS POST AND REPLACING IT WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS PARTICULAR STORY...THANKS I HOPE YOU GIVE THIS STORY A CHANCE.<p>

Disclaimer: All characters and Dialogue related to the Twilight Saga are owned by their creator Stephenie Meyer. No Copyright infringement is intended. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

**Fate Or Flight?  
>Bella was changed on her 20th birthday in the year 1880. Since then she has been on her ,now a 55 year old vampire shows up in human Emmett's Home town of Gatlinburg, love Blossom or will Bella flee from her growing feelings. M for lemons<br>Twilight - Fiction Rated: M - English - Supernatural/Romance - Chapters: 10 - Words: 75674 - Reviews: 160 - Updated: 3-14-12 - Published: 3-5-12**

**FATE OR FLIGHT?**

**Chapter 1 – Moving On While Looking Back**

I sighed to myself as I gazed out my living room window as the icy rain pelted the glass. As much as I detested the idea; I knew in my heart that it was time. I had been living here in Holyoke, Massachusetts for the past seven years. The whispers started a few weeks ago; in truth the whispers stemmed from jealousy. Women were complaining about the fact that I managed to stay looking so young. I knew that no one had put the pieces together yet, but it was only a matter of time before more people started noticing as well.

Part of me had to laugh; some of the women in town were beginning to gossip that I had some cosmetic secret that kept me looking so young; if they ever knew the real reason.

'_That's why it's time to go Bella,' _I admonished myself mentally.

I really did not want to leave. During my time here, I had made several close human friends. But alas, that was the downside of the gift (or curse depending on how you looked at it) of immortality; no lasting relationships. Sure, I could join a coven; but my lifestyle had made me a freak among freaks; and outcast among outcasts. My refusal to live off of human blood and hunt animals instead, was not looked at as an honorable characteristic by my kind. It was seen as some type of mental illness. I was a social pariah among the vampire community.

In my near 55 years as a vampire; I had yet to meet any others who lived the way I did; and judging by the reaction of most vampires whenever we crossed paths; it seemed that I was unlikely to any time soon.

I liked to think that I had done the best I could with the hand that had been dealt to me. But the truth was; I was lonely. I have walked this planet for nearly 75 years as a human and then a vampire; but I have never been in love. I am honest enough with myself to admit that I crave to know what it is like to love; to be loved. Since the chances of finding another vampire who shared my feeding habits seemed slim to none, I silently wondered often to myself, '_What if I ever fell in love with a human man?' _I would like to think that I would be strong enough to leave that man to his human life.

It would be selfish of me to fall in love with a human.

However, because of my lifestyle; humans were pretty much all I interacted with. Sure I could give him immortality, but I would be taking away all the things that really mattered; like the chance to have children – a family of his own. In the end, I would be taking away much more than I could ever give back. So fortunately or unfortunately; depending on how I wanted to look at it; no human males had yet to come close to even piquing my interest. That's not to say that many haven't tried; it's just that not one of them made me even think twice.

The notion had on more than one occasion crossed my mind, the thought of creating a companion or even better, a mate, that I could teach my way of living, share my life with. However, I could never bring myself to take anyone's human life away from them. I had promised myself, shortly after I was created, that I would never do to someone else, what was done to me.

The year was 1880, when my life was changed forever. Most of my human memories were muddled. I remembered important things; like my parents and parts of my childhood; but not much else. However, I remember September 13, 1880, my 20th birthday, as if it were yesterday.

_**Flashback:**_

_I was walking home from a birthday party thrown for my by some of my closest friends. It was unseasonable cool for that time of year, even in New York City. I remember looking at the stars as I walked through the unusually quiet streets of the City. They were out in full force that night, not a cloud in the sky. As I gazed up at them during my walk home, my mind had drifted back to my dear friend Lucy telling me about her engagement earlier that evening. Apparently her boyfriend Frank had proposed to her two days earlier. As I thought about it, I felt a lump rise in my throat. I was 20 years old and alone. A woman my age was expected to be married and to have bore children. _

_I wondered if I would ever find love. It wasn't for a lack of suitors; I just had yet to find someone that I could imagine sharing a life with._

_I briefly recalled my father Charlie yelling at me the year before, "Isabella, what is wrong with you? You have been courted by several respectable men. I don't know what you are waiting for."_

_It was one of the last conversations that I had with my father. He died two months later from pneumonia. My mother had died along with my younger brother during his childbirth when I was seven years old. I was now orphaned at 19 years of age._

_Fortunately, my father was perhaps the wealthiest banker in New York; perhaps, one of the richest men in the country. As his only living heir, he had left everything to me. I had an ungodly amount of money. More than I could spend._

_As my thoughts flickered back from my father to the present moment, I began quickening the pace of my walk. I suddenly felt unsafe. Call it intuition or paranoia, but I couldn't help the feeling that I was being watched._

_Moments later, I felt a cold hand cover my mouth; muffling my screams. I was pulled into a dark alley. As my back was thrown against the wall of a brick building; I felt a sharp sting in my neck; then each of my wrists. One of the last things I remembered was an angelic voice saying, "I am terribly sorry for the pain you are about to experience Isabella Swan; however, there is nothing that can be done about that now. The only thing I can tell you, if it's any consolation, is that the pain will be over in three days. Then we will explain everything. Until then I am afraid, there is nothing that can be done about your suffering."_

_For three days I burned as if I had been thrown into the very fiery pits of hell itself. I kept going back to what the voice told me, in order to convince myself that this wasn't actually hell. He said the pain would end. Sure he could have been lying; heck, I didn't even know who he was or even see his face for that matter. But I had to believe him; because the alternative, that this burning, would not end; well that scenario was too frightening to accept._

_Finally the pain began to recede from my limbs. It was as if my heart was drawing all the pain from the rest of my body and absorbing it in that one centralized location. It soon took off beating faster than the footfalls of the fastest thundering horses. And then; nothing. No heartbeat, but more importantly no pain; except for a dull burning in my throat._

_I took a few minutes to relish the blissfull feel of my new pain free environment, when I was suddenly startled out of my calm state by a voice. It reminded me of the last voice I heard; but it was different somehow. In fact other things seemed different as well. It was almost sensory overload. I could smell everything and even the bed I was apparently lying in felt completely foreign against my skin._

"_Isabella can you open our eyes?" The voice asked._

_I did as I was asked, and immediately gasped. Everything was so sharp and defined. I could see dust particles floating in the air; I could even see colors that I never knew even existed before. I had no idea where I was; but I could hear movement of all sorts outside._

_I immediately sat up and noticed three men; one of them was enormous, and a small petite girl staring at me._

_I instinctively leapt off the bed and crouched against the wall growling._

'_Wait why am I growling,' I thought to myself._

_I began to panic. "Who are you people, what have you done to me? Where am I?" As I rapidly fired off these important questions; I was immediately struck by the inhuman beauty of all four onlookers, as well as their red eyes._

"_Isabella," the smallest and darkest complected of the three men addressed me, "my name is Eleazar. To my left is Demetri, the big fellow to my right is Felix and the young lady over there is Jane. I know you must be confused but I assure you; you are not in any danger. I know you have questions that you want answered, but I am sure that your thirst is unbearable at the moment. Let's get you someone to drink and then perhaps you will be more comfortable and we can answer your questions."_

"_Is that what that tickle in my throat is," I asked, still confused. 'What did he mean by 'someone to drink?''_

"_Tickle?" The big one named Felix chuckled. "Surely you feel more than a tickle, your throat must feel like it's on fire."_

_I shook my head. "No honestly, it's not that bad at all. I would much rather know what is going on." I started to panic again. "Someone please tell me what has happened to me."_

_Eleazar nodded and began, "Isabella –"_

"_Bella," I corrected him, "I prefer Bella."_

"_My apologies," he said as he bowed his head. "Bella, we have had our eye on you for a while now. You were chosen because you are special. Do you remember what I said to you in the alley three days ago?"_

_I nodded and he continued._

"_Well Bella, I bit you and injected you with my venom. The burning you felt for the past three days was the venom spreading through your body transforming you. Bella, I know this may be difficult to believe, but you are no longer human. You are like us now. You are a vampire."_

_I gasped, willing it to be untrue. But in my heart I knew that I was being told the truth. It was the only logical explanation for the burning; their inhuman red eyes._

_Eleazar continued, "First Bella, I want to explain to you that real vampires like us are very different than the ones you have most likely heard about in myth and scary stories. We are virtually indestructible. Sunlight doesn't burn us, although we cannot go out in the sun; publicly at least. You see the sun reflects off of our skin, giving off light. I guess you could say the sun makes us sparkle very brightly, so you see, if we ventured into the sunlight around humans, we would be noticed immediately. We don't sleep in coffins; in fact we can't sleep at all. Your skin is virtually impenetrable; even a bullet from a rifle would bounce off of you. Basically the only way to be destroyed is by another vampire. You see, our teeth can penetrate our skin; but even then, the only way to truly die is to be burned into ash. You will no longer age Bella. You are now immortal. You will physically be 20 years old for the rest of time itself…unless of course, you are somehow destroyed by another vampire."_

_I growled at his threatening words._

"_I am sorry Bella, I did not mean to frighten you. As I said before, we mean you no harm."_

_I still didn't fully understand._

"_Why me?" I asked._

"_Bella, all vampires have super human speed, strength, and senses; the last one I am sure you have all ready noticed?"_

_I nodded not trusting my voice. In fact, my voice scared me. I didn't even sound like myself anymore. It now had a bell like musical quality to it…like him._

"_You see dear Bella, some vampires have even more special abilities. For instance, Demetri here is what we call a tracker, he can locate anyone in the world, no matter how far away they are. And Jane here, can cause a person to feel incredible pain, just by focusing her thoughts on another individual; similar to the pain during thr transformation you just went through."_

_I gasped at the thought; earning a smirk from the on called "Jane."_

_I immediately growled again in panic. I was trapped, and with the gifts Eleazar just described, any hopes of escaping were gone because of Demetri. And any chance of fighting my way out were now nil, because of Jane's gift. I didn't ever want to feel anything like the pain I just went through during my transformation again._

_Eleazar clearly noticed my panicked state. "Bella, please relax. Fortunately or unfortunately for you, depending on how you see it, that is why you are here. None of their gifts work on you. I also have a gift Bella. I have the ability to assess the extra powers that any vampire has. I have to concentrate harder with humans, but I can tell if they will have a special ability, if they are changed. However, with you, your abilities were so pronounced even as a human, I barely needed to concentrate at all." He smiled at me._

"_Me?" I squeaked. "What can I do?"_

"_You Bella, are what we call a shield. You have a mental and physical shield. That is why Demetri and Jane cannot affect you. You see, their powers work inside the mind. Demetri can find someone by following an individual's mental signature and Jane causes pain by making your mind believe you are in pain. Your mental shield blocks them both. In fact, you even confounded them both as a human. So imagine the possibilities now as a vampire; your gifts have the possibility to magnify 100 fold. Eventually, you should be able to cover others with your shields and protect them. Your physical shield is harder for me get a sense of. I know it's there, but I cannot get a sense as to how strong it is. But eventually, you should be able to surround yourself with and impenetrable force field. Your shields alone are enough to make you very special Bella; but that is not even the most impressive thing you can do," Eleazar beamed._

"_And what is that," I asked hesitantly; almost afraid to find out._

"_Your shield Bella, when you want it too, can act as a mirror of sorts."_

"_A mirror?" I hedged._

"_Yes, I suppose that is the best way to describe it," Eleazar responded to me, "when you are using your shield Bella, and someone tries to use their gift on you, well, you have the ability to send that gift right back at the attacking vampire. So your shield can act as a reflector of sorts, and be used as an offensive weapon as well; that is of course only when you choose to do so."_

_I nodded my head again. I was in information overload. I knew what the most important question was; but I was afraid to ask it, so I stalled by repeating one of my first queries._

"_Where are we now," I asked him._

"_We are in a small cabin in upstate New York at the moment," Eleazar replied. "Do you have any other questions Bella?"_

"_Yes and it's the one I have been not wanting to ask," I hedged again._

"_Please ask anything you want."_

_I inhaled and exhaled; realizing that no relief came from that action. Apparently my lungs no longer required air to breathe._

"_Well Eleazar, when I asked you 'Why Me', you told me it was because of my shields. But that really doesn't answer the question. I mean…so what…what I am saying is; why do you need me? What are you planning on doing with me?"_

"_First Bella, may I say that for a newborn vampire, your control is nothing short of miraculous. Newborn vampires, as a rule are ruled by their thirst; blood thirsty animals unable to be reasoned with. And here you stand talking calmly as if you were still human. I have never seen anyone like you; you are a complete anomaly. Second, and I am willing to bet that both Felix and Demetri will both heartily agree with my assessment; your beauty is second to none Bella. The transformation has turned you into the most stunning creature I have ever seen."_

_I noticed both Felix and Demetri nod in agreement; the lust in their eyes was unmistakable. I ducked my head at the compliment; if I could have, I would have been a blushing red tomato. But…I couldn't shake the fact that Eleazar was trying to butter me up. He must have been worried that I was not going to like his answer, which in turn, was only serving to make me even more worried._

"_Bella, the four of us are members of the Elite Volturi Guard. The Volturi reside in Volterra, Italy and are the ruling family for all vampires. As I said, we are the guard; but the Volturi consists of three ancient vampire kings; each over 3,000 years old. They are named Marcus, Caius, and Aro; Aro being the founder and official leader. The Volturi police the vampire world Bella. We uphold the law in order to maintain that our existence stays a secret from the human world. Bella, I am sort of what you would call a talent scout. I came across you by accident during my travels to America several years ago. When I returned to Italy and Aro learned of your potential; it was declared that on your 20__th__ birthday that you would be turned and made a member of the Volturi Guard. Aro is very eager for your arrival in Italy."_

_His reply angered me to no end. Some pompous jerk decided he wanted me for his personal guard and ordered that my life be taken away from me. I was furious; there was no way I was leaving with them, I would rather they kill me now._

"_Eleazar, please do not take this personally; you have been very gracious in answering my questions, and for that I thank you. However, just because someone living in Italy thinks I would be of use to him, does not give him or you the right to force me to go. I am afraid that your Aro will be disappointed, I have no intentions of joining his guard."_

"_Bella," Eleazar tried to reason, "I am afraid this in not a matter that you have a choice in. We were ordered to bring you back with us."_

"_Bella," the one named Demetri addressed me, "I have been with the Volturi for centuries; I have seen the world many times over, and there is still no place that I would rather be. Please reconsider your position. I think I speak for all of us when I say that you would be a most welcome addition."_

_I noticed Felix nodding his head._

"_Thank you for the kind words Demetri; but I have no desire to up and leave my home and country just because someone I don't even know, says that I have too. Can you not see how I might find this entire scenario a bit off putting?" I asked still trying to be polite._

"_Eleazar," the big one named Felix finally spoke up, "maybe if we have her feed her feelings will change. Perhaps once she realizes that Volterra will provide her all the blood she could desire her opinion will differ."_

Eleazar nodded, "Demetri, would you be so kind as to fetch Bella a meal."

"_Of course," Demetri nodded and slipped out of the door._

_I was mortified. Did they actually expect me to kill a human being?_

_I began plotting. There was no way I could fight my way out against four vampires, but then remembered Eleazar telling me about my physical shield. He even admitted that he could not tell how powerful it was at this point. But he did say that eventually it would be like a force field. If I could get that shield to work, then there was no way that they could force me to go anywhere with them._

_While Demetri was out fetching some poor innocent human; I tried to make use of my time. I began visualizing an impenetrable barrier encircling me. I kept focusing and several minutes later, I noticed that I was surrounded in a blue bubble. 'This has to be it,' I thought to myself._

_I waited for one of the three vampires to notice the strange blue bubble around me; but they never reacted. Apparently, I was the only one able to see the physical shield._

_Confident that I could summon it again when needed, I dropped it for the time being. Just as I did; Demetri entered the cabin, I could hear the beating heart that he brought with him. The human wasn't screaming, so he must have either knocked him or her out or lured him or her back; who ever the poor person was, willingly._

_Once they entered the bedroom a look of fear crossed the women's face as she took in our appearance. She gazed at my red eyes and began to scream._

_Eleazar looked at me and smiled, "Bella just follow your instincts; they will guide you in your first feeding."_

_I was expecting to have to fight the urge to kill, to maybe hold my breath. However I felt nothing. She didn't even smell appetizing. I had no desire for her blood. The still dull burn in my throat told me that I obviously required something. However, human blood did not appeal to me at all._

_I looked around, and couldn't wait to wipe the cocky smirk of Felix's face. He was so sure that I would tear into her and begin lusting after blood so heavily that I would follow them anywhere as long as they promised me more._

"_Bella, don't feel bad; if you don't feed off this women one of us will. Either way she isn't leaving here alive; therefore you have no reason to feel guilty. Like I said, just let your instincts take over," Eleazar tried to coax me._

_I was angered beyond belief. That poor woman was brought here because of me. Just because I wasn't going to be the one that killed her in the literal sense, she was going to die because of me._

"_Bella?" Eleazar raised his eyebrows._

_I was mad at that point; so my sarcastic reply did not surprise me in the least._

"_Yes Eleazar?"_

"_I told you, just let your instinct guide, the rest will come naturally."_

"_Oh but I am letting my instincts guide me Eleazar. And they are telling me that this poor innocent woman isn't a food source. Nothing about her is appetizing to me. She doesn't even smell like something I would want to put in my mouth."_

_All four vampires' jaws dropped to the floor._

"_She can't be serious," Demetri replied. He looked more in awe than angry._

_Felix looked utterly confused, Jane looked like she would rather be somewhere else, and Eleazar looked frustrated._

"_Bella you need to feed."_

"_Then find me something edible," I replied harshly._

_I was done playing around. These people took my human life away. They had done enough as far as I was concerned. There was no way any of them were going to have a say in how I lived from now on. Clearly I didn't have any bloodlust for humans, so the way I saw it, there was no reason that I couldn't still interact with them as long as I was careful. One: I would have to stay out of public when it was sunny. And Two: I would have to move often so people didn't notice that I wasn't aging._

_My mind made up, I put my physically shield up and expanded it around me in a circle; extending several feet in every direction. I wanted to make sure no one could get close to laying a hand on me._

"_Well Eleazar, Felix, Demetri, Jane; it has been a pleasure. But I think I will be on my way now. You may have stolen my human life from me, but I will not let you steal my free will as well. Good day."_

_Eleazar closed his eyes and shook his head and let out a frustrated growl, "Bella you don't have an option. You either come willingly or we force you back with us and you will have to deal with Aro's wrath. Please for your own safety, just come with us."_

_Despite everything Eleazar had done; I could honestly see that he didn't want to harm me, or see harm come to me. However, he wasn't privy to my physical shield._

"_Sorry Eleazar, I am leaving," I got up and started walking to the door.._

_Eleazar looked pained when he finally gave the command, "Felix, Demetri, grab her. I didn't want to do it this way, but it looks like we have no choice."_

_As soon as he gave the command, both vampires came rushing at me, but as soon as they came in contact with my blue bubble they both went flying backwards ten feet._

_The look on Eleazar's face was priceless. "How?" He barely breathed out._

"_Why do you look so surprised Eleazar, you're the one who told me about me physical shield. So as you can see, no one is touching me unless I allow it. As I said before, thank you for graciously answering my questions, but I am leaving now."_

Eleazar nodded, this time with a bit of a smile playing at his lips, "I can see that. Don't forget Bella, you must protect the secret."

_I nodded._

"_And Bella," Eleazar said to me as I exited the door, "please take care of yourself; be safe."_

_I turned back one last time, "thank your Eleazar. I know that you are just doing your job, but I can tell that you are a good man; too good to be involved in what you are doing. You are better than this," I said as I pointed back to the other Volturi members and their human prisoner._

_Just before I turned away, I saw a brief flash of emotion shadow across Eleazar's face. As I started running away I faintly heard him say, "Good luck Dearest Bella; until we meet again."_

_I could not believe the speed I ran with. It took no effort. I expected to get tired after a while but it just came so naturally. I was literally running faster that a bullet shot from a rifle. As I ran a mouthwatering aroma washed over my senses. I silently prayed that it wasn't human. I was suddenly worried that maybe that one girl in the cabin was some strange exception. I didn't want to be a monster. I vowed right then and there, that even if this aroma turned out to be human, I would never take a human life. I would rather die a slow agonizing death than kill a living breathing person._

_However, my curiosity got the best of me and I followed the scent. When I reached the source, I was pleasantly surprised to find that it wasn't a human after all, but a massive Grizzly Bear. Without even thinking, my instincts that Eleazar kept talking about, finally took over. I pounced on the bear and latched my teeth onto its throat. My new razor sharp teeth cut through the fur and muscle like butter until I finally reached its jugular. The taste of the bear's blood was indescribable. It was better than any human food I could remember tasting. I let the warm blood slide down my throat; relishing every gulp. The dull burn was put out completely just as the bear's blood supply ran out._

_In truth, I even felt bad that I killed an animal. But the realization that I could live as a vampire and not harm humans; well the trade off was worth it. Obviously, I would much rather take the life of an animal then a human, someone with a life and family that would miss them._

_After I finished feeding I realized that I had been a rather messy eater. I found a nearby stream to wash off. As I bent down to clean myself; I was startled by two very different things. One; I was indisputably, ridiculously beautiful. Apparently Eleazar wasn't lying to me about that fact. My skin was now a flawless pale snow white. My lips were fuller and a luscious vibrant red. My high cheek bones were new as well, adding to my beauty. __My hair was fuller. It fell three quarters of the way down my back in mahogany waves with subtle gold and red highlights. I was stunned speechless._ I_ looked down at my body and noticed I was perfectly toned with large perky breasts and round tight bottom and long silky legs. It was unsettling; I had never thought myself to be pretty before; now, I didn't even have words to describe my own appearance. It may sound vain; but it was undeniable_

_However, what was even more unsettling were my eyes. They were a vibrant shade of red; I thought this unfair. If I wasn't going to live the lifestyle of a monster than why did I have to have the eyes of a monster?_

_This new fact would put a serious kink in my plans to continue living among the human population. No one could be allowed to see me with eyes like these. Was I destined to a life alone; apart from civilization for all eternity? Maybe I should have gone with the Volturi. At least I would have had some form of social interaction._

_I stayed in the forests of upstate New York for the next month. I was addicted to the taste of Grizzly Bear; so much so that I hunted them several times a day. I actually began to worry that I was going to turn them into an endangered species all by myself. I practically filled myself to the brim daily on bear blood. I settled for deer whenever bear could not be found. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't grizzly bear either._

_After one particular messy meal, I went to wash off in a stream. I gasped when I saw my reflection in the water. I was so disgusted by my eyes the first time I saw them; that I had refused to look at them again. Yet when I saw them today; I no longer had the eyes of monster from children's nightmares. Instead they were a beautiful golden color. "Topaz," I said to myself. That's what they reminded me of, the golden, honey yellow gemstone known as Topaz._

_I was positively giddy. Sure my eyes would be strange; perhaps odd to people. But they weren't so strange that they would keep me out of the public eye. I could go back home again. However, I knew that I would need to move immediately. I couldn't maintain an animal diet and live in New York City. No, I would have to relocate; find a town that bordered plentiful forest land that was filled with wildlife. That task would not be difficult. Thanks to my inheritance, I could move anywhere I wanted._

_And move I did. I first moved Gorham, Maine, then to Fryeburg, Maine; next came White River Junction, Vermont. I stayed in each town for around seven years; never more than ten. I constantly had to worry about people noticing that I didn't age. I continued moving every seven years or so; gradually working my way south. Almost Fifty Five years after that fateful day, my 20__th__ birthday; I found myself ready to move again; leaving all the human friends I had made during my seven years behind once again._

_**End of Flashback**_

**Present Day – March, 10, 1935**

My thoughts finally drifted back to the here and now. I began packing quickly. I only needed to take a fair amount of clothing as well as my important personal mementos. As I mentioned before, I had plenty of money; I would leave my home in Holyoke, Massachusetts furnished in the event I ever came back. Wherever I went next I would by all new furniture and appliances.

I pulled out my map of the United States so I could make the decision of where to move onto next. Although the cold doesn't affect me, I was tired of it. For most of my entire vampire life, I had lived in New England.

I made the decision right there. I wanted to live in a warmer climate; sure it would be more difficult, as warmer climates tended to be sunnier. However if I found a home bordering a large forested area; I just might be able to enjoy the sunny days deep out in the forest where no humans would dare to venture.

I scanned the map over and over for such a place. Although I wanted out of New England; for some reason, I still felt the need to stay on the eastern half of the United States. As I searched the map my eyes landed on particular area. It was an up and coming, yet still small town that bordered the mountain ranges of Tennessee. It would be perfect; plenty of forest and mountain terrain that the humans couldn't access, but I could on sunny days. I was positively giddy at the thought of having the sun back in my life.

I had packed everything I was taking with me into one single bag. I waited for nightfall so I could make my escape under the cover of darkness.

"Gatlinburg, Tennessee; here I come," I said to myself enthusiastically.

At the speed I was running, I reached the outskirts of Gatlinburg, Tennessee within four hours. Since it was the middle of the night; I took the opportunity to soak in the town while everyone was sleeping. During my reconnaissance; I noticed several newly built homes for sale on the outskirts of town. I liked one two story home in particular. It was white with green shudders; but most importantly its back yard was adjacent to the forested area that led to the surrounding mountain range.

I made my decision quickly. Provided it was not sunny in the morning, I would venture into town and purchase the home at the town's realty office.

As I waited out the night in the surrounding woods; I breathed a sigh of relief as I noticed the cloud cover moving in just before sunrise. From the looks of it; it seemed like I was in luck and today would be blessedly overcast.

I quickly found the nearest stream to bathe in; I was dirty from my run and wanted to make a good first impression, considering today would be my first public appearance in Gatlinburg. After cleaning up; I opened up my suitcase and chose a lovely green dress to wear. I spent a few minutes arranging my hair and then made my way towards town.

I made sure no one was looking as I emerged from the forest carrying my bag of luggage. I strolled down Main Street towards the brick building I had identified the previous night as Gatlinburg Real Estate.

I was already the center of attention as I heard the whispers of onlookers as I walked down the street alone.

"Who is she?" Several women asked various people in voices that were tinged with a bit of jealousy.

"She is breathtakin'," I heard another man whisper to his friend who was nodding in agreement.

"I wonder if she is married," another person whispered; oblivious to the fact that I could hear him.

I have never enjoyed being the center of attention; so I quickened my strides to a pace that was just slow enough not to draw more attention to myself.

I finally reached my intended target and entered the building. I immediately ghosted up to the counter; set my bag down and rang the bell.

A middle aged, slightly balding man appeared from the side office and asked, "Good Mornin' Ma'am, may I help you?"

I heard his pulse quicken as he looked me over; whether it was from attraction or his body's instincts telling him that I was a dangerous predator, I will never know.

"Good Morning Sir," I said in a polite voice, "I just moved down here from Massachusetts and I was looking to purchase a home."

By the time I had finished speaking, the man behind the counter seemed to have composed himself from whatever affliction I was causing him. Sometimes I had to laugh to myself; I had been Vampire for so long now it seemed, human reactions to me were so strange.

"Ah, well welcome to our fine state then, my name is Richard. We have several properties on the market; would you like to have one of our realtors show you 'round?"

"Please to meet you Richard," I replied, noticing that his heart rate picked up again when I mentioned his name, "My name is Isabella; Bella for short." I had to stifle a laugh at his flustered look. "Actually I arrived yesterday and looked around a bit myself. If it is still available; I would like to purchase the two story home on Forest Street. I will happily pay whatever the asking price is in cash. And if it's at all possible; I would like to do it immediately."

Richard looked shocked that I was willing to pay whatever the asking price was. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, considering I didn't even ask what it was.

"Ah yes, the Forest Street Property. That home belongs to the McCarty's; they own a lot of land in Gatlinburg; the family owns a well respected development company. Let me call their office and see if I can have one of their representatives come down now. If you are willing to pay the asking price in cash; I don't see why we can't get you into your new home today," he said with a smile.

"Let me make a call in my office and I will be right back," he said.

I nodded and thanked him.

I waited patiently for several minutes for Richard to return. I knew what he was going to tell me, I could hear his end of the conversation quite easily in his office. Apparently one of the brothers that owned the development company was on their way down as soon as he hung up the phone.

"You are in luck ma'am. I spoke with one of the owners and he is on his way here as we speak; shouldn't take him more than a few moments; it is not a very long walk from his office," Richard happily replied.

I smiled at him; hearing his heart rate accelerate again; I tried my best not to chuckle as I thanked him for his help.

"Can I get you anything while you wait miss," Richard asked.

I shook my head and smiled, "No thank you; I am fine."

I waited about ten minutes until I heard the door open behind me. I turned around moments later and saw a very large muscular young man with curly black hair had entered. His height and bulk actually reminded of the massive Volturi vampire Felix. However that is where the comparisons stopped. This young man had a kind boyish charm to his face.

"Ah Emmett, glad you could get here so quickly; this is the young lady I told you about over the phone that wants to purchase your property on Forest Street immediately."

The young man's breath hitched for a moment as he looked me over with his piercing blue eyes. I found his gaze was hypnotic. 'Wait a second,' I thought, 'aren't I the vampire here; isn't my gaze supposed to be the hypnotic one? What the heck is going on?'

He quickly composed himself however and held his hand out.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss," he said as he gently shook my hand, "My name is Emmett McCarty; but please, call me Emmett." At the moment our hands touched, I felt and electric current shoot straight up my arm towards my long dormant heart; I swear I felt it beat again. I gasped at the contact; Emmett did too. 'Did he feel that too,' I silently wondered, 'or was he just repulsed by my cold skin?'

I was still trapped by his piercing blues eyes as I replied, "the pleasure is mine Emmett. My name is Isabella Swan. However, please call me Bella for short."

"I can assure you, the pleasure is all mine…Bella," he said as he smiled the most breathtaking smile I had ever seen; displaying the two most adorable dimples.

Just minutes ago I was laughing to myself in regards to Richard's biological reactions whenever I smiled.

Now, however, I didn't think it was so funny anymore; because if my heart still worked; I would be the one with the thundering heartbeat and racing pulse.

A/N – I Want to apologize to all of you _for not updating any of my stories for over a month. Unfortunately, there has been a lot of "real life" stuff going on this past month. I just didn't have the time. It is my goal to get back to updating the other stories regularly again as well as this one._

_And finally – If you have a few seconds, please tell me what you think of the chapter or the story's concept in general. Your opinions mean the world to me. Thanks._


	5. ANGumper29 PenName Changed Imporant!

Author's Note: I just needed to let all of you how are subscribed to my stories or me as an Author, that I have changed my Penname from Gumper29 to BlackMoon29. I making this change for privacy reasons that I don't care to get into. I apologize in advance for any confusion this might cause anyone. This should be updated shortly...so if you can't find BlackMoon29, then it's still Gumper29 until it's updated. Thanks

**PLEASE DO NOT "REVIEW THIS 'CHAPTER' AS IT WILL BE DELETED AND REPLACED BY THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS STORY. THANK YOU.**

Sincerely,

BlackMoon29 (formerly Gumper29)


End file.
